A Thousand Illusions Of Midnight
by LolliAlice
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is provoked by illusion that is created by his mind and summons situations that could be only a mere dream to the illusion of romance he created with his butler, yet a new demons arises that feeds off Ciels true being, possibly taking him from reality and sending him to the unsure death at the midst of midnight, to the thousandth illusion. (Cover drawn by me.)
1. Chapter 1

Greetings! This is my first Kuroshitsuji fan fiction that I've ever made. To be honest, my knowledge on Kuroshitsuji is a bit dull since I've only read a few of the manga volumes and haven't seen some episodes so it was really surprising when I suddenly got this idea for Kuroshitsuji specifically. It might have been a requirement from my mind though since lately I've been getting more information on this series from some good friends that obsess over it. I might even cosplay Ceil Phantomhive for Halloween since it's always been an interest of mine to cosplay, yet something screws along my path and causes a delay normally. Anyways, from what's gathered so far is that the story will involve much strictly shonen-ai and just shonen sequences since it is a boy love with many boy by-products. Please do not be offended if there are some loop holes in my plot. But it has one-hell—of-a-butler so it can't be _that _bad..

Introduction

How do you think it would feel to make a beast your puppet? Incompressible amounts of power, orders from the brain to the masters cold lips. How do you think it would feel to be controlled by a mortal? You would be forced to follow the orders of someone whose mere brain is controlled by emotions.

This is why demons only prefer the finest of souls, it is more likely your trust will be more fine. How would it feel to give your soul to the beast, and bargain for a deal. There's no escaping a promise made by a creature that would vow to never break it.

Yet once the deal is made, you can never escape being possessed by that who will never leave you for all eternity.

Why may a monster feel? Humans can give such an irresistible corrupt charm; some of the most lustic spirits are not to be taken by a demon. Yet if his master is turning lustic... Then will this demon be able to escape his own master beyond will?

Those sadistic blue pupils, the outline in the center had been a light gray. Long, wavy, eyelashes that steadily curved down the upper eye lid. You could take one glance at his eyes and just see his mother in them.

The demon wandered inside his master's eyes as they slowly opened to the morning. The masters bangs were scattered in front of his forehead, but the rest of his hair remained flat and straight. The vacant white blanket that had the lump which were the young earls legs that shift to the bed frame. He sat on the bed edge, looking down with no words.

His demon, his butler, Sebastian gave a small smirk while moving to the floor on his knees, his gloved hand moved to his masters forehead, moving his bangs up to reveal his lazed eyes.

"Today madam Elizabeth will be visiting, so I advise you dress formally." He said, grabbing to the end of the earls white nightgown and pulling it up gently.

".. Elizabeth is such a drag... I'm not interested in her today." The young master tilted his head slightly.

"I'm afraid you can't decline her visit, you need to take good care of your fair maiden and nourish her heart rather than sullying it." Sebastians tone purred as Ciel lifted his arms to let the gown be removed and left him only clothed by short, black, underwear.

"It's not my fault she takes love so seriously, Sebastian. I just want to be alone today."Ceil sounded choppy, getting a bit louder.

"Young master.." Sebastian grimaced and lift his head to have eye contact with the boy.

"Why are you still wearing the same pair of undergarments since two days ago..?" His crimson eyes lit Ceils cheeks light pink with how much light they gave off in the dim room.

"I didn't feel that you should be going through my dresser while I stand aside nude."

"So you've been feeling quite off routine haven't you." His sentence didn't end in question, almost as he was being sarcastic.

"It's interesting to see how a demon knows more about love and romance then his young, human, master." He replied while walking to Ciels Victorian dresser.

"I don't love Elizabeth, Sebastian. She's just a flamboyant, strong willed, little girl that loves me. If she weren't chosen for me, her heart probably would be groveling for some stupid boy." His eyes rolled.

"Stupid, Hm?" Sebastian opened a dresser.

"Would that mean your implying yourself as stupid, my lord?" He said while gently pulling out a velveteen tuxedo and examining it.

"Absolutely not- I just think Elizabeth wouldn't be able to get along with someone intelligent, that's what most girls her age are like." Ceils voice sounded a bit prickly.

Sebastian didn't answer, turning over to Ciel holding the outfit by the torso shoulders. His master wasn't able to see the it that well beyond it long tail coat and sparkling silver gleaming out some of the pockets since the room was only lit by Sebastian's candle set.

"Open the curtains, Sebastian. I can't see." He rubbed his eye that was normally covered by an eye-patch.

"Yes, my lord." He grinned while quickly running over to the curtains by his masters bed, the outfit in one hand while the other had sliced the windows wide open. As the light quickly escaped in, Ceil groaned under his voice and closed his eyes.

"You still can't see, young master." The demon placed the clothing on the bed ledge and grasp Ceils eyelids with the tip of his dead fingers, gracefully separating them apart.

Ceil moved his head to were the clothes had laid, the first thing he noticed was that his eye patch had been a blue rose and the string had been patterned as thorns vining along the rose. The false thorns had been stringed up and black, as if they had been rotting. The illusionistic rose also looked olden from yellow curled edges and small holes. Ceil stared at the rose, though it was a cold blue color he could almost see it be stained red, hearing the growl of a fire collide in his head as the young earl remembered a decoration his father once wore on his chest that looked exactly the same as that rose, only it was red, scrunching up into coaly ash in the fire and vine stripped of.

The whites of his eyes expanded in amazement, yet he felt foolish to remember that the rose had been an illusion.

"Sebastian…" Ceils voice was darkened.

"Where did you find this design?" The boy cupped the patch on his palms while raising them up to his demons neck.

"I heard several times from Madam Red that Earl Phantomhive would frequently wear a rose similar to this one. She said that he created a prototype incase the first one was destroyed, yet the prototype had been made of strong enough material to survive the fire with only a few flaws. "Sebastian gazed in his masters face the whole sentence, without batting his eyes once.

"Yet when Earl Phantomhive created the prototype, it was blue instead of red since he thought blue had been the best color for you."

Ceil downed his hands to his lap, noticing his shadow had been completely blocking the rose from sun light. The rose was officially stained red by another Phantomhives existence.

"Please put these clothes on as quickly as you can, Sebastian so I can put this rose over my eye." Ceil tipped it over to his right hand and let it collapse on the sheets.

Sebastian gave a quick nod of the head and proceeded to grab his black and white vertical stripped trousers that appeared to be designed as stockings that weren't transparent or netted.

The boy lifted his legs slightly from the ground to help his butler get the tight pants on in ease. Ceil now was centering his attention to the small, leather, black bows that were at each side of his pants, also going down in as vertical pattern. The boys hand festered from the cold breeze that was left from his shirt remaining off.

Sebastian always felt a bit hungered from Ceils dull emotions, why even demons could have temptations. Yet looking over this boys every move had been a feast for his entertainment, yet starving his curiosity on his well pursued, teasing, and enticing soul any demon would be willing to have their tongues cut off for.

It didn't help Ceil while he was thinking about the rose appearance wise being blue and not crimson like the luminous eyes of his butler which didn't shift while concentrating on buttoning his cuffed long sleeve shirt. Ceil was annoyed by Sebastians 'I know you don't like this' expression yet he didn't want to prove his point and just make the damn demon more victorious. Sebastian grabbed Ceils choker; dark grey and the ruffles ran down to the mid-section of his chest. His vest had been a deep scarlet with silver chains draping down from the collar to the pocket on the opposite side. It seemed today that his outfit would be more plain and gothic rather than a typical aristocrat suit.

As Sebastian reached his hands for the rose, Ciel placed his nails along the joints of his butlers fingers.

"I would prefer to put this ornament on myself, Sebastian." Ceil said while slipping it away by the string.

He unsteadily crossed the rose around his head. Nearly unable to put the metal clasp together as his wrist shook to the chilling array of his parents screaming shadows as he ran down a falling hall way, the warm embrace his mother gave him in the chair only minutes ago that she was currently having her skin fester away in. The boy breathed heavily and felt almost frozen until some ones hands covered the top of his, quickly doing the clasp together.

"I am your butler, Ceil. It is my duty to assure that you are complete." Ceil opened his frail eyes to the dead breath of his butler bouncing to his cheeks. Ceil first peaceful look in the morning stumbled upon to his eyes opening to his butler while he wasn't in deviation.

The young earl lucidly leaned to his butler, closing his arms around the tall man's back and burying his face into his tender neck. He gave a muffled _Thank you _beneath his sullied voice while foolishly embracing the moment of weakness. Oh, for how they both longed for these delectable moments to feed their minds and bind them away from a consciousness named reality.

"May a thousand illusions guide our day, young master." He smirked, lifting the boy into his arms. His young master looked asleep in the midst of a new day, the first illusion that would soon lead to the thousandth midnight, the midnight of his fair lords demise.


	2. AcT One Lemon TarTs

Act One Lemon Tarts

Greetings again, reader! I apologize for the long time gap of posting the introduction and then this chapter. I've been having a lot go on right now, and it's hard finding time to actually write. There is mostly no Sebby in this chapter, so it may not be very interesting. But I promise some hard Sebas X Ciel is going to come up soon. I've found a lot of random inspirations and stupid little things I thought would make fun useless little story arcs like with the red string, which will be mentioned later. This chapter is really short [like most of my chapters] and the name Lemon Tarts just comes up from my random sweet tooth I think was contracted from Death Note and made me write about sweets in here. Anyways, I apologize for bothering you with my rants.. Please enjoy this chapter I hope isn't too nonsensical. Also, a heavy weight of inspiration for this song comes from various VOCALIOD songs, mainly Vocaloid Eight - Bad∞End∞Night, Crazy∞NighT and Alice Of Human Sacrifice. You might even find spoilers if you listen to those songs.

Ciel had been just as a normal child with his eating habits, balancing his sweets with his savors. Yet he found these aspects in entertainment, not food. It was almost torture that he would actually have to eat in order of keeping his body functional.

He was half asleep this moment, able to feel his tongue slightly lingering at his moist lips that had saliva running to his chin. He could taste the scents of sweets with his tongue, imagining an arrangement of assorted sweets nearly made him groan in pleasure, yet the inside of his neck felt too chapped for speaking at the moment.

His mind almost felt intoxicated, opening his eyelids to a long table with lemon made sweets gathered high. There were all kinds of treats made of lemons- Jams, cakes, pastries and mostly lemon tarts. Ciel saw that no other person had been in the room.

He felt so complused to take a bite on lemony treat since it was the perfect balance of bitterness and sweet. His throat made a low sound of pleasure, which felt as a blade was being ran down it since something occurred in the midst of his sleep that damaged his vocal cords.

"You have a gorgeous voice, milord." Echoed a smog voice from the distance.

Ciel propped his head up, his face showing morality.

"Please sing that lovely song again or look down at your throat." This voice was slightly clearer, yet deterministically impossible to determine whether they were a boy or girl yet they were defiantly only a few years older than Ciel to the most.

The boy felt a pair of hands curl onto his chest, very pale, yet he could see veins beneath their skin. The left hand approached his throat, suddenly allowing him to speak.

"LET ME GO THIS INSTANCE!" The young master suddenly yelled, turning his head back to nothing but a beast's maniacal smirk in the shadows.

"Is that really your wish? To let go of a lovely dream and let it fetter away inside your consciousness and to only suffer?" It began to slowly beckon towards him slowly, making a stop when Ciel struggled enough to make the chair collapse against the creatures legs.

The creature disguised as human such as his butler looked quite dull; to put in definition they wore a Victorian dress which blocked Ceils view of their face. Yet they swiftly began to retreat the hand, showing a bright red string tied to their wrist. The creature had been moving only one hand on the table edge, retreating a lemon scone just as Ciel began to back away from it, but the red string was tight and pulled her too.

It was almost as she didn't notice the young master pulling away with all of his strength.

"Do you know why you can't go, milord?" She said, creeping a smile.

"…Where is Sebastian?!" Ciel stopped tugging and turned over to her, strangley feeling attracted to her momentous pupils.

" I do not know Sebastian, I only know you, my master." She looked up to his eyes, delicately holding the scone by her finger tips and tender crumbs breaking off the surface.

He felt as if there was no other option other than staring that peculiar girl in the eye, a sudden stinging sensation felt as gentle wings were fluttering to the inside of his stomache, the red string had glowed slightly more while it had been to the corner of his eye, the girl just delicately pursued the treat against his damp, whitening, lips.

"If you eat this sweet milord, then those butterflies should escape your stomache." Her head tilted to the left slightly, putting a bit more pressure on Ciels lips.

His pupils returned just as her sentence ended, sparking suspense from such a sudden reaction. He rapidly backed off, only able to balance on his knees moments before losing his balance under the pressure of rage and violently bounced to the checkered floor by his side. The girl just gave him a calm glance and began fustering around with the scone again, pulling it to her chest. Ciel was trembling from the impact, yet his neck had been aching the most, the feeling he contracted was almost as you would feel like you were bleeding, yet it just turned out to be the nerves in your body overreacting. The red string wrapped around his wrist slowly crept downwards, as he attempted to lay his hands on her Victorian gown.

"S-Sebas…Tain" The girl gazed up to see his dying eyes, in a lament from the torture.

"Sebastian…. I know you can hear me…" The fixated boy lowed his voice, his grimaced stretched more across his grey cheeks. He hesitated any movement, his cold, sullied breathing even stopped.

"COME OUT YOU DAMN FOOL! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS TRICK!" The boy slammed his palm on the ground, his head twisted and turned to every bark that came out of his throat, echoing through the wall way.

"I believe it's called an illusion, milord." Her little voice was so innocent now compared to the infurable tone of Ciels. He immediately swung his head in her direction and pulled back on her choker gazing inside those eye whites, they reflected like opals, causing him to see the image of himself, the image of a soul that would one day become a demons.

"What are you going to do, master?" She also froze, letting go of her unbitten treat and letting the hand veer swiftly among his back.

"Why..." The mirror of him reflected more clearly, revealing the mark of an 'X' imbedded along his neck, seeing now that the butterflies were crawling through the thin markings, ashing out of exsistence before setting a limb to the young earl skin.

"You have been playing around with that lemon scone, yet you haven't took a single crumb of it on your tongue." He now let go of her choker and blindly attempted to reach for the scone without moving his head.

"I imagine you must be feeling at least slightly tempted to taste something so pleasing to the taste buds." The boy teasingly turned his palm over and graciously moved it along the center of her torso until it reached directly infront of her lips.

"But you aren't hungry, Milord. Why, the only sense of hunger I can feel in the presence of you would be the groveling hunger of wanting to be accompanied by those who you love. Yet I know the presence of those who loved you truly have longed passed."

It was amazing to see the capacity of her ignorance that the sweet was almost muffling her lips. Ciel pulled himself away again in sudden surprise, whom how did this girl know so much about him? Damn, it was annoying.

The girl just beared once more, an innocent smile to the masters reaction.

"You really hate me, hm?" She whistled, scooping the scone for herself and actually nibbling off the end.

"Yes…" Ciel growled. The poor boy had no idea why he was showing so much emotion all the sudden.

It yet again also occurred to him that his throat no longer ached of the butterflies presence, and the red string remained lively as it had been before. Ciel kept his head pulled down, even eventually the girl felt that she wanted to look at the string.

"You know Milord.." Her gorgeous sapphire beckoned at the young boy as he refused to look at her.

Ciel could feel a clock, ticking inside his conscious.

"You can kill me." The clock stopped. He rushed his head up, now listening with full focus.

"What?" His pupils grew more dark, more ominous as her expression was too, darkness.

"If you feed me that full scone" She lifted the hand that held to the treat, letting it collapse in her masters hand.

"Then I will die." She paused.

Ciel triumphed a light smirk, delicately pulling away portions of the scone and placing them in her mouth, refusing to move until he heard a swallow. This cycle was repeated until he was left with one small piece.

"How will I know you are dead?" Ciel asked in good timing.

"That red line that connects us, it will fade into the black along with this whole scene- As for _you _will soon find another illusion." Ciel sensed twistedness inside himself... Killing someone he didn't even know their name… Yet fate complused him to move that hand against his will, even as malevolent it felt.

Without hesitation, the girl took down the last piece from his palm and let it fester away in her throat. She looked at Ciel, and the string was slowly fading colour.

"W- Wait… What is your name?" Ciel demanded.

He patiently waited for an answer while she looked aside, the string fading. Ciel felt rumbling in the ground, it grew heavy and the dim light into the room rapidly transformed to a pitch black abyss surrounding them. Only one line remained, before her eyes were no longer in sight, yet her mouth showths a wicked grin.

"Why I am…" Even know, in this time where Ciel was barely dodging the falling bocks of gravel.

Her eyes lit an uncompressibly beautiful shade of blue now.

"Can't you see that you just killed.." Her grin continued, feeding off the rageful admiration of the master.

The line snapped.

Her lips echoed a last few words very faintly, they sounded through his head feverishly.

"Master Phantomhive…" Ciel had another illusion sneak upon him. His eyes cracked open to the wilderly gaze of his butler, there was now a bandage along Ciels neck.

"Sebastian." He tried getting the ground himself, yet feeling weak, as if part of him was absent…

The butler helped his master again regain stability.

"Please go in the kitchen and prepare a set of tea. I would like to tell you something." Ciel still kept his normal attitude, though. He felt a small faucet of passion flow through the streams of his body witnessing Sebastian bastardly grin instead of a little girls.

"As your wish." He stumbled into the kitchen… Acting a bit too leaniate towards Ciel… _I guess he has a side to hide too. _Ciel now knew as the sunlight collapsed to his side, that the girl he absenced was a horrible, corrupt, creature…. It was him.


	3. Act Two He Who LiEs in the MidSt

AcT Two He, who **lies **in the Mist

Oh my kami guys! I am _so _sorry. I haven't been writing this for months… [It has to do with because I left off at a sex scene I decided I wanted to wait to do, so I'm redoing the entire chapter.] I think now this may not be much of a Yaoi fan fiction anymore, but I'm pretty assured that somewhere in this story will be a hardcore scene. At least two of them. But I have seemed to be fixated lately on writing sad things, so beware, I might work to provoke your feels in here. It's been about.. FIVE MONTHS Since I began writing thise… I finished a book a year ago in that time.. Anyways, I've decided now that I may be cosplaying Grell for a con this year near my region. Let's hope I can gather the funds in time. Anyways, enjoy the writing… My rants suck. T_T))

The room had been proceeded by an quintessence of silence, despite the vast flow of sullied thought fulfilling Ciel, his senses in an anticipation of disbelief towards the odd situation as he coarsely sipped his tea, spice longing through his tongue until it had further became aftertaste.

No longer given assurance of his actions at the moment, he took a brief usage of time to gaze around the expansive room, yielding a stop once his sight commenced with that butler, only to siege himself as a gallant statue.

Yet… A matter felt strange, irregular… More.. The young master had wished for more of that decant tea. He once more let it make a sappingly feverish stream to distell his throat with an addictive spice once more. He loved that sensation that infested his porcelain skin with goose bumps, his mind transforming to a lucid state…

He beared a glimmer at the drinks surface, witnessing his cheeks go scarlet, his head veering to the side, loosing his grip, control was no longer an option for the enslaved master as he had violented collapsed to the checkered floor, the only image that had bestowed at the moment before his rest had been him, that butler- Had been coressed further into a blur, into a clad revere of night, almost reminding him of a raven… From his nightmare.

Ironically, he had been caught into the thoughts of his dreams that remain a puzzle of the past as he had once more, in a panic, had been put in force to once more close the curtains, exploring the darkest depths of consciousness.

It was nearly unpredictable to the boy want may occur next. Ever since time declared this day to go about, his senses grew awry in a peculiar tone. Absence took part of himself, aware now that he had managed to rid a part of sin in him only fractions of moments ago.

Going down, deeper, deeper, yet it only came down to an endless revolving spectacle of his damned ideals. Ciel could not decipher even his being, a whirlpool of confusion being the tool of temporarily blinding him, every thing left a plain _kuroi to shiroi. _[Black and white]

Lingering forward, the presence of absence once more took decision of defiling its dominance in Ciels soul- Memorizing once more the girls words he once seiged to the shackles of denial that the reason this cycle of illusion had been untidly sorting its destination had been caused as a savior to assist Ciel in avenging his love, long lost, slowly mendearing decay in his body, creating a toxin whom he had no power to stop unless he were to resort to the ultimate measure; Risking killing sorts of himself.

However, he had spite a slight essence of what he had lost long ago in the harshe company of his butler, he knew though his only purpose in the veil of the alias Sebastian was to slither past humanity without pressure to eventually have a delectable feast on the lovely particles of Ciels soul..

_Had this been a brief work of play to effort towards that? Not at any day, I won't allow that greedy demon to escape so easily, at least not until he fulfills my absence once more. I am quite aware that my absence will not be able to have been filled by him. He shows no passion over reverence for me whatsoever besides his desire to consume my soul. There is no possible way I could picture him to being the answer to my sorrows, presumably that would be assumed shortly since he must have been the one that had filled the tea with abnormal ingredients to cause this dilemma… Sebastian… What do you plan on doing..?_

The boy began to experience it, collapsing down an endless hole of confusion, yearning, weeping, hoping to somehow find it all and never return. Reguardless of his only company currently being the lapse of Sebastians crender arms, his light spirit furnished by the ignorance of his indulgence of the seemingly crudes situes.

Wandering down an endless tunnel of mystery, wondering.. Wondering… Only to end at a dead end, ignoring the fake aide that may be put in provision. There was absolutely no way his pety dreams had been taking turns to reality. Chaos as it had all already had been, needless had gone to say that Ciel was not enthused to accepting that Sebastians care was broadening towards true…

He refused to finish the sentence, despite that he had earlier brought his inner fool to demise, it did not mean that other sin that had lingered withen his soul had been rid of.

That was it. With the tides of thought brought to change, Sebastian had been the puppeteer behind this entire situation. He must have wished for him to have the bitter sweeped from his soul, only a sweet honenily hue as its remains.

He had the ability to stop it. To do what he could. Yet he was caught in the relent of slumber, unable to awake…

Again and again, it had gone on with him constantly being abused into rest. Caught in a horrible betrayl, his heart sunk too deep… Deeper in… Deep… It hurt, it actually…. Felt pleasing…. The pain had caught his thrill, rushing through his body. Damn, he had no clue what was happening; Ever since he was in rest, only non-sense spouted in. He could attempt at nothing to aid himself at this point. Would he be forced to explore forever if he had never gone to accept?

He didn't want to. It would betray everyone and everything if he had ceased exsistence at the premature moment or even yet be caught, haunted with the burdon of thought for eternity.

Even further of downing the horrid expedition of his mind, Ciel began to see image, to see a dream. He wondered whether this entire scenario had just been a nightmare or the very faintly tainted fabrics of reality working a wicked spindle on this boy.

Everything appeared cloudy, vague, he could not reprend upon the singularity of a clear insight. Looking down, he saw his feet, revealing he was completely nude. He had no shame of it due to no other beings around him. The skies spun endlessly, symbolizing the sorts of skies that would be ideal in ancient Japanese art.

His care seemed to fade away, along with the memory of his passion and sin. Only an era of nothingness was in stage of Ciel Phantomhive. However a strange mishap of an oblivion came through, crimson beckoning the bowels of the serine cerulean- then ending the young masters strange profound satisfaction as it came through endlessly, he could go at nothing to stop this. Was he to be periled away from exsistence? What a pitiful way he had sought the possibility of his decree.

His train of thought paused eirely, the sudden entwine of a magnet had been going on and on endlessly, infecting the remaining portions of the masters intellect. He seemed blind to the near distill, all of it tinted a damned crimson hue. Only a large figure that was a practical emblem of gallance had remained in the dormant spot.

The absence of their momentum was almost teasing, Ciel had imagined that within the shadows was an ignorant figure, remaining stance, staring at the Earl as if he were a ferocious beast in his moment of seize, only a weak and pitiful creature with no true purpose of existence.

He was stripped of his freedom and previous pride as an arrogant high man of aristocracy, a further witness of the torture of struggling – The grim Phantomhive had been the marionette of the demon, his actions now longer on the variety of his own extent.

What had he himself meant? Vengeance of the happiness that had suddenly robbed from his young, fragile soul in prejudice of his savage title- that was his only priority, to balance the injust that horrid man achieved with no further thought, What had they been thinking? Had the lost acclaimed souls of his deteriorated parents weep for their son, the only ones to witness his eternal fate- An eternity in hell 'till the sweet pulp of poison and molasses rot away endlessly until the bitter juices of sin and force that contaminated him had remained- Only from him though.

It _was _him, that lifeless figure that impersonated the ever so notorious human. He had been the answers to all of his questions, the very cause of his worry.

Making a run for reality once more, Ciel sensed irritation in his eyes, thoughts and emotions trampled with distraughtry. He felt a burling quiver around his heels, only to discovered the cuffs that seemed to be well hid and brushed past his skin with no issue, yet perhaps with slight taciturnity, it didn't take more than a second for him to figure it must have been the figuration of himself, bitter, left with cold curse blood surging his veins in righteous order for him to maintain life. Blood had been yet rather, another aid of living.

Every time the young master would eye any part of his body his wrist seeping surface, disgust would fill him. It only was a sadistical reminder he was trapped here and his only loved had only have feeble bones to observe.

_I don't know how or when, but I began to realise tears had been expelled from my eyes, my skin endeared with a scarlet sensation and my throat burned hoarsely. I had almost yelped for Sebastian, yet I strangely heeled at a stop once my mouth parted, leaving it separated. An unkind abyss lifted the space fulfilled by the space between my mouth entrance, a foul putridicity lingering, following its own bloody path into my veins. I'm so helpless… I have so many questions…. So much Nonsense… I hate it.. I hate this… I hate… Him._

"You there. What is your name?" Ciels voice was nothing short of stern, tolerance not a quality in him at the moment.

The abyss cleared slight, but remained at the darkly attired man, the fog addressed as a veil to sheath away the eminescence of their eyes.

"Hm, my name?" He paused, his position more slouched over. It was obviously Sebastian, yet it seemed a bit out of his savvy to drug his master… What had he wanted?

"Say what you want, human. I do not recall of being given a name nor given reference of title." He smirked lightly. It was odd; This conversation was a practical waste and had been relevant to their first conversation, back when Ciel had been a broke surface of innocence.

"Sebastian….. Quit being such a pety fool. I demand you untie me at this instance."

The boy whispered in agitation, playing around with his shackles by his slight movement.

"Oh, my poor young master…" Finally decreeing the façade that had shaded himself; it had been none other than that mysterious demon, the one with no name, the insult to humanity; Sebastian Michaellis.

"I'm afraid I cannot release you until we finish…" His lips puckered slightly, gazing in a different direction with a tone of alluring pouting. Ciel leaned forward, eerie for his word; Noticing that dark feathers of an Avarice fell from the Heavens and stained the grounds, Sebastian paced a few step towards Ciel and looked him straight in his pupils, addressing him with a more serious approach now.

"It seems you are not aware that we are judging.. Whether you shall be placed in Heaven or Hell."


End file.
